Completion
by JacquelineR
Summary: Sequel to "Transition". Andy finally thought she had her life figured out. But when Sam's nephew Jackson gets kidnapped, she realizes that life as a police officer is never exactly relaxing. Rated M for language, mature themes and violence. Characters may be slightly OOC. Now COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**AN: Alright guys! Here's the beginning of "Completion"! I will probably post chapter 1 later today when I finish editing it. If you haven't already read my story "Transition" be sure to do that! This is the sequel and therefore, not a whole lot of this will make sense without that! Enjoy!**

Prologue

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked loudly, his arms crossed over his chest.

He was standing with Andy in Frank's office, on the phone with Sarah and the detective from St Catharines, Robert Charger.

"It was my fault uncle Sam," Keaton's voice said.

"What happened?" Sam repeated.

"At 10:30, I had to go to the hospital to cover the rest of Sandra's shift. She got sick and needed someone to take the last five hours," Sarah said, her voice shaky, "And so I mentioned it to Keaton and he said that he'd be fine with Jackson and Molly because they were already in bed asleep."

"And then I snuck out," Keaton said ruefully, "My friends wanted to meet up to smoke some weed so I went. Left the door unlocked in the backyard so I could get back in later. I got home at1:00 and went to sleep. I didn't look and see if everyone was where they were supposed to be," he shrugged, "It all looked the same!"

"And I had to stay late at the hospital and when I got back home it was 4:30. And I went to check on the kids and Jack was missing," she said.

"Was he hiding in the house?" Sam asked, his heart beating in his throat, "Maybe he had a bad dream and went to your bedroom?"

"We looked everywhere Sam," Sarah said, tears spilling over her cheeks, "He was nowhere in the house. I woke up Keat and we looked everywhere. When the sun came up, we looked outside and saw blood coming out of the back door."

Andy chewed on her thumbnail anxiously. "Detective Charger," she said suddenly, "Have you sent us all of the crime scene pictures?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, emailed them to Frank this morning. Something about them seemed off to me," he replied.

"I handed them off to Callaghan," Frank said, "For a second opinion."

"That's appreciated Frank," said Detective Robert Charger as Andy spun on her heel and made her way out of Frank's office silently. She made her way to the D's office and Traci looked up as she walked in.

"Hey Andy," she said, tone surprised, "I thought you had today off?" she asked.

"Sam's sister gave us a call this morning. Her son's been kidnapped," Andy said, "I needed to be here."

"Oh my God!" Traci exclaimed, pushing back from her desk and giving Andy a quick hug.

Andy returned it easily and then asked, "Where's Luke?"

"He went to the locker room," Traci shrugged, "Looked pretty upset about something."

Andy walked over to Luke's desk and took in the tidy worktop. A file on top caught her attention and she walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair to get a better look.

Traci watched her cautiously as she sat back down at her own desk.

On the tab of the file folder, it was labelled _Jackson Swarek_.

Andy tentatively flipped open the file and the first picture was a school picture of Jackson. His hair was combed neatly and his eyes shining as he sat in front of the blue backdrop. She turned over the next picture and saw the interior of what must have been Sarah's home in St Catharines. She flipped through page after page and her heart was sinking into her stomach. When she reached the last picture, Andy shut the file and sat, elbows on his desk, head in her hands.

"Andy?" Traci asked.

She didn't respond and then suddenly, she pushed her chair back and pushed herself to her feet, slamming her hands on Luke's desk.

"Andy, what is it?" Traci asked.

"I'll explain it all later. You said Luke went to the locker room?" she asked.

Traci nodded and Andy spun on her heel and made her way to the men's locker room. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, walking through the rows until she found Luke sitting on the far bench, his head in his hands.

"Luke?" Andy asked.

His head shot up to look at her and he froze. "Andy, hi," he said.

"Hi," Andy replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sam's nephew got kidnapped," Andy said, "And they gave you the pictures of the crime scene to consult."

"And you looked at them?" Luke asked, looking sideways at her and she sat on the bench next to him.

"I did," Andy said.

"And what do you think?" he asked.

"I think that it looks very familiar," Andy said, chewing her thumbnail, "And I'm hoping you can tell me I'm wrong."

Luke looked up at her with a frown, shaking his head. "You were right Andy," he said, "I think it's the same trafficking ring that you went undercover to stop."

Andy dropped her head into her hands. "Are you sure?" she asked the floor.

"It looked suspicious to the guys in St Catharines. I thought it. You thought it," Luke said, "I think that Swarek's nephew was taken by part of that ring."

"But why? I thought we'd stopped it!" Andy cried.

"You stopped Carl Sinbad and Levi Morris, Andy," Luke said, "And that's what I sent you to do. But they were the leaders and I thought that if you stopped them, you'd stop the ring. But I don't think it worked out that way."

"So what do we do?" Andy asked.

"I don't know Andy," Luke admitted, shaking his head.

Andy sucked in a deep breath. "I think we need to talk with Detective Charger, Frank and Nick," Andy said.

Luke glanced sideways at her. "Andy, if we confirm it's them, you might have to go back," Luke said with a frown.

Andy met his eye hesitantly. "I know."

**AN: *hides behind laptop* *peeks around the side* I hope you liked reading this introduction to this story. I'm sorry if the possibility of them going back undercover upsets you, but it's a plot twist and a damn good one, if I do say so myself! Please review and favorite and follow and all the good stuff. Another chapter will probably come out tonight!**

**Jacqueline**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Alright," Luke said, "Miss Swarek, have you ever heard of two men by the name of Carl Sinbad and Levi Morris?" he asked.

Sarah thought for a moment and replied, "No."

"Never?" Luke asked.

"No," Sarah said, her voice crackling through the speakers on the phone, "I'm sorry Detective Callaghan. Should I know them?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Are they behind Jack being kidnapped?" Sarah asked.

"That's what we think," Luke said, "Those two men were recently arrested and charged for their participation in a child trafficking ring."

"What?" Sarah gasped out, "Aren't they in prison?"

"They are," Luke said, "But I'm afraid it was a large ring, and I'm certain that there were other people able to take a leadership position. Have you noticed anyone following you and your children recently?"

Sarah sighed. "There was a brown sedan last week," Sarah said after a long pause, "I was driving Jackson home from his swimming lessons and we stopped and picked up Molly from daycare on the way home. The car stopped at the 7/11 across the street from the daycare when we stopped," she said.

Luke jotted something down. "Did you see the vehicle again?" he asked.

"When I was pulling into the driveway at the house, it drove past," Sarah said, "Turned into a driveway down the block, I think."

"Did the driver get out?" Luke asked.

"No. Maybe," Sarah said, "I don't know. Molly started to cry so we hurried inside."

"Do you remember a licence plate? What the driver looked like?" Luke asked, "The make of the sedan?"

Sarah rubbed her temples anxiously. "No," she groaned out, "It was a man," she shrugged, "God, you must think I'm an idiot."

"No," Sam said, coming to his sister's aid, "You weren't looking for it. It's okay."

"There was rust around the back wheel well on the left side," Sarah said, "I think."

Luke nodded and rifled through some pages and glanced sideways at Frank. He gestured the current page he was on. His gaze flickered to Andy across the desk. He sighed. "The men I mentioned earlier were arrested and charged for their participation in an illegal child trafficking ring about a year ago. The vehicle that you had a vague description on matches a description of a vehicle that was seen in association with this ring. Also, some of the evidence left in and around your home matches that of some other cases related to this ring."

"So my Jack is being trafficked?" Sarah asked, her voice breaking with emotion, "Why him? What would they want with my little boy?"

"We can't be sure, Miss Swarek," Luke said.

"Well what can we do about it?" Sarah asked.

Luke was silent, swallowing hard.

Sam turned to look at Andy. "McNally and Collins need to go back undercover," he sighed, "Right Callaghan?"

Luke ran his hands over his face, "While Officers McNally and Collins were undercover, they managed to gain some access to Morris and Sinbad that most people cannot accomplish in any other way. We could try to utilize that accessibility in order to gain some intel on your son's whereabouts. If Officer Collins and Officer McNally agreed to going back undercover, that is," Luke said after a long pause.

There was another long silence.

"Miss Swarek, I'm going to hang up now," Luke said, "And I will talk with our Staff Sargent and Officers Collins and McNally, alright? I suggest you go get a bite to eat and I will give you a call back in a little while, is that okay?"

Sarah was silent.

"Sarah?" Sam asked.

"Andy," came Sarah's pleading voice.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, her voice coming out as a croak.

"I know you don't want to go back undercover. But think about Jackson," Sarah pleaded, "Think about me. Think about Sam."

Andy swallowed hard.

"You're part of this family Andy," Sarah said, "Just, well, just think about that when you decide."

"I will," Andy whispered before Luke pressed the end call button, his eyes focused on Andy. She glanced sideways at Nick and then at Frank before her eyes finally settled on Sam.

His face was pale, his eyes dull as he stared at her, arms crossed over his chest.

Andy felt herself getting dizzy and she heavily sat down on a chair, dropping her head into her hands, staring down at the carpeted floor of Frank's office. Tears stung her eyes as her thoughts raced a mile a minute.

"Swarek, why don't you go grab a coffee?" Frank suggested gently.

Sam looked over at his boss and blinked a few times before nodding jerkily and stepping out of the office quickly.

Andy felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Nick giving her a gentle smile.

She found herself returning it. She turned her gaze back to Luke, wiping under her eyes with her hands.

"Now I understand that you two didn't want to do any more UC work for this," Frank said.

Nick nodded.

"But it's our best bet for recovering Jackson alive," Luke said.

Nick and Andy looked at each other.

"Is this our only way?" Andy asked, glancing over her shoulder at where Sam was sitting on a chair by the coffee station, his head in his hands.

"It's the only way that we can get some of the information that we need," Luke said, "But we would hopefully be able to make do should you decide not to go."

Nick looked sideways at Andy. "Shit Andy," Nick said, shrugging.

"Yeah," she groaned.

Nick sat on the chair next to her.

"Nick," she said, voice strained as she glanced over at him, "I know you want to stay here with Gail," she said, "I do too-"

"But we need to go," Nick said, reaching over and rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah?" Andy asked him.

"The kid is basically your nephew," Nick said, "And you heard Sarah. She's part of your family now too. We need to go, Andy. You wouldn't feel right just sitting back and watching and neither would I."

Andy swallowed hard, glancing over her shoulder towards Sam. She turned and looked back at Nick. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"It'll be tough for me to say goodbye to Gail," he said, "But it'll be harder for a lot more people to say goodbye to Jackson."

Andy gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Nick," she said.

"If you're up for it, I'll go with you," Nick said, nodding.

Andy looked up at Luke. "I guess I'm going," she said.

Nick nodded. "We're going," Nick said.

Luke nodded. "Good," he said, "You're making the right decision."

A rogue tear made its way down Andy's cheek and she pushed herself to her feet and sucked in a deep breath to calm herself down. "Okay," she said shakily, putting her hands on her hips and pacing back and forth in the office, trying to catch her breath, "Okay."

Frank looked at her sympathetically.

"I know this is a lot Andy," Luke said, watching her pace back and forth with a frown, "But you two are our best bet to getting the kid back home."

Andy nodded. "I know," she said, blinking quickly, trying to prevent more tears from falling down her cheeks, "I just didn't think we were going to go back," she said as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"Neither did I," Luke said, shaking his head.

"Sam's going to flip out," Andy said to Frank, shaking her head.

"We'll keep an eye on him here McNally," Frank promised her.

Andy sucked in a deep breath and glanced sideways at Nick. "Okay."

**AN: Okay, so I realize that you all haaate me because I'm sending her back undercover without talking to Sam AGAIN, but don't you worry, because all sorts of things start to come up in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Jacqueline**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"I don't see why I can't go instead of Collins," Sam said as he stood across from Frank in Frank's office, "Andy and I work really well together."

"Sam, you know why you can't go in Collins' place," Frank said from where he sat, "Take a seat." He gestured the chair across from him.

Sam reluctantly sat across from his boss.

"Collins and McNally have a story together," Frank said, "They were together as part of the task force initially and therefore, they only have street cred together. If McNally shows up with you instead of Collins, all those guys out there are going to be suspicious and you would have to work twice as hard with twice the risk of getting found out."

Sam was silent.

"It would be a dangerous conflict of interest if you were out there anyhow. You're emotionally involved and if you slipped up in the heat of the moment… Well, we both know all too well what happens when UC officers are found out and I know you don't want McNally in harm's way," Frank said.

Sam frowned slightly. "And Andy isn't emotionally involved?" he asked.

"She is, and frankly that's risky enough," Frank said, "But Jackson is your nephew. Sarah is your sister. And if you were anywhere near there…" Frank trailed off, shaking his head.

Sam frowned slightly. "Know what Frank?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Swarek?" Frank asked.

"You're a damn good Staff Sargent," Sam said.

"Thanks Swarek," Frank said.

Sam nodded. "Could I be their handler?" he asked after a moment.

"You'd have to ask Callaghan," Frank said, "But I don't think that would be the best idea for you."

Sam heaved a sigh. "Alright," he nodded, "Thanks Frank." He pushed himself to his feet and Frank did too.

"Anytime," Frank said.

"Merry Christmas, hey?" Sam laughed dryly, shaking his head.

Frank clapped on his back. "Nothing important ever has good timing Sammy," Frank said, "Andy and Nick are in with Callaghan now," he said, answering Sam's unasked question.

Sam nodded. "Thanks," he said before making his way through the quiet bullpen to the D's office.

He knocked on the glass door and Luke, Nick and Andy looked up at him.

Callaghan waved him in.

"Hey," he said as he opened the door, "How's it going in here?"

"Good," Callaghan said, "Just doing a quick briefing."

Sam nodded. "Can I borrow McNally for a quick minute?" he asked.

Luke glanced at Andy who nodded. "Sure," he said, "But we need her back."

Andy pushed herself to her feet and walked towards Sam. She slipped out of Luke's office and Sam wrapped his arms around her, allowing the door to close. Andy curled her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, her face buried in his chest.

"Do you know how long you'll be here?" Sam asked her.

Andy shook her head. "A long time," she yawned and Sam leaned back so that he could take in her appearance. She'd been at the station for over sixteen hours and she had large bags under her eyes. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she looked drained. "You should probably go home Sam," she said, "Try to get some rest."

"How will you get home?" he asked her.

"Nick can drive me," Andy said, glancing back into Luke's office, "He lives just past our place. It's on the way really."

Sam nodded, taking in her face silently.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Sam sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Yeah," he said after a long pause, "I'm just exhausted. I just can't wait to crawl into bed and try to forget this whole day ever happened."

"You aren't mad at me?" Andy asked.

"I'm not mad," Sam said, shaking his head, "Just, well, we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you," Andy said.

"I love you too," Sam responded.

"Okay good," Andy said, leaning up to press her lips to Sam's quickly. "Don't wait up for me," she said, "I'll be home eventually."

"Wake me up when you get home," Sam said, pulling Andy into another hug and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Andy nodded. "See you later Sam," she said.

He gave her a small smile before releasing her. He held open the door for her and she re-entered the D's office. He released the door and allowed it to close behind her before he made his way towards the parking lot.

**AN: I hope you liked it! This was mostly to clear up a few little things that people kept asking me! Sam won't be able to go along with her, he's not going to be mad at her and they will talk! I have the next chapter written and I'll edit it tonight and post it tomorrow and in that chapter, Sam and Andy talk, I promise! **

**Review review review! I love you all!**

**Jacqueline**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Nick pulled his car to a stop in front of Sam and Andy's place. It was 3 in the morning when they had finally sorted out all of the details of them going back undercover and the cold breezy day had turned into and even colder, windy night.

"See you on Saturday," Nick said to her gently, unlocking the doors.

Andy sighed and scrubbed her hands over her face. "Yeah," she said with a sad smile, "See you Saturday. Oh, Merry Christmas too."

"Merry Christmas Andy," Nick gave her a quick one armed hug and then she slipped out of the car. He waited until she had let herself in the front door and gave him a half-hearted wave before he drove away. Andy shut the door silently and slid the deadbolt across. She put down her purse and shrugged off her jacket, hanging it up in the closet before toeing off her shoes and making her way silently towards where Sam had left on a lamp in the living room for her.

She looked around the house that they now shared and sighed before flicking off the light. She went towards the bedroom and stopped dead when she heard Sam's raised voice.

"Dammit Sarah! There were other ways to figure out where Jack is! You know that Andy can't deny anyone anything and you used that to guilt her into going back undercover!" Sam's voice yelled. There was a pause and then he demanded loudly, "So guilting Andy into leaving is totally fine?"

Another pause.

"I love her more than anything and you just want to-" Sam trailed off, "She was gone for six months last time and I had no clue where she was or if she was okay, Sarah!" Sam yelled angrily.

Pause.

"Callaghan is a very capable detective. He would have been able to-" Sam started, trailing off, "Sarah, you knew I had asked her dad to marry her. You knew it and you guilted her into going on some wild goose chase to find your son!"

Andy sucked in a deep breath and her heart beat hard in her chest.

"Well maybe if you'd kept a closer eye on your kids, you'd realize that one was smoking weed!" Sam shot at his sister, "And you would have known better than to let him be in charge of the other two when all he wanted to do was go and get high with-"

Andy grabbed the doorknob sharply and turned it.

Sam whirled around, his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Andy," he said, "Hi." He slid the phone down from his ear and hung up quickly.

"Hey," she said shyly, standing awkwardly in the doorway, "You're awake."

"I couldn't sleep," Sam said, "How long have you been home?"

"Just a couple of minutes," Andy said, pulling her hair elastic out of her hair and running her hands back through the long strands, "Who were you talking to?"

"Sarah," Sam said, "She couldn't sleep either." He sat down heavily on the side of the bed.

"Sam," Andy said gently, "She didn't guilt me into going to find Jack," she said.

"Well what did she do?" Sam asked, running his hands through his already messy hair.

Andy shook her head. "You can't blame her," she said as she undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs, throwing them into the hamper. She changed out her t-shirt and bra for a sleep shirt and made for the bathroom. "Sam?" she asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you really ask my dad if you could marry me?" Andy asked, her voice not above a whisper.

Sam sighed. "Yeah," he admitted, "I did."

Andy nodded. "Okay," she said with a nod, "I'll be one second."

Andy shut the bathroom door, used the toilet, washed her face and brushed her teeth before she immerged again.

Sam was lying back in bed, covers pulled up around his body. Andy flicked off the bathroom light and made her way to the bed.

She crawled into her usual side and sat silently beside Sam.

"When are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"Saturday evening," Andy said, "Luke and Frank decided we should have Christmas with our loved ones before we have to square away our personal affairs and leave."

Sam nodded silently. He gave a forced smile that slid off of his face.

"What?" Andy asked.

"So soon," he said sadly, "How long are you gone for?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know," she said, "'Til the job's done?"

"And no contact?" Sam asked.

"No contact," Andy confirmed with a nod.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," she replied, "I'm so sorry," she said, shaking her head.

"It isn't your fault," Sam said, "And it's amazing, what you're doing for Sarah and Jackson."

"Sam, you know I wouldn't have agreed to go if it wasn't Jackson, right?" Andy asked, "Any other kid," Andy shook her head, "Luke is capable of finding them on his own, but Nick and I going, I knew it was the best bet and I knew that if anyone deserved it, it would be your nephew."

Sam glanced over at her. "That means a lot Andy," he said, "I just wish you weren't going."

"Me neither," Andy scooted down in the bed and curled up on her side to face Sam. "Do you think it's the right decision?" she asked him.

Sam lay on his side to face her as well. "I think it's the brave one," Sam admitted, "And I'm proud of you for making such a brave decision."

"It's because my TO was the best," Andy said with a small smile, "It's me, trusting my gut."

Sam smiled back at her. "What a tool," he replied, shaking his head.

Andy gave a soft laugh.

Sam reached out and pushed her hair back from her face. "I'm going to miss you Andy," Sam said gently.

"I'll miss you too Sam," Andy said, moving closer so that she was curled up against him.

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Andy," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked him, breathing in his scent and committing it to memory.

"I'm sorry you overheard me mentioning asking your dad for permission," Sam said, "I wanted it to be a surprise when I asked you."

"It's okay," Andy said, shaking her head, "I mean, it's nice to know."

"I wasn't planning on asking any time soon," Sam said, "I wanted to wait a while. Y'know? Just settle into us living together first."

"Look how that turned out," Andy said with a slight laugh as she shook her head.

"I love you," he said gently.

"I love you more," Andy replied.

He pressed his lips to hers. "I doubt that," he said, rolling them so that she was on top of him. She moved her legs so that she was straddling his thin hips into the bed.

His hands trailed up her bare thighs and slipped under the t-shirt, his warm hands leaving fiery paths on her cool flesh. His eyes met hers in a silent question. She nodded encouragingly and he pulled her t-shirt up and over her head, throwing it to the side.

**AN: DO YOU GUYS ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD MAKE HER LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE AGAIN!? I thought that was a horrible idea in the show, so I would never do that! I hope you liked their litttle chat and I hope it cleared up a few more concerns. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Just a short little chapter for goodbyes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Saturday rolled around much too early. Sam stood in the D's office by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Nick stood dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket across from the door. Luke sat on the edge of his desk. They were all silent.

They heard heels clicking on the floor and looked over to see Andy as she stepped through the door.

Her hair had been cut to her shoulders again and she had heavy makeup on her face. She wore jeans, high heeled leather boots, a long sleeved shirt and a leather jacket.

"Ready?" Luke asked her.

"Ready," she said, nodding slowly. She glanced at Nick. "You?"

He gave her a small smile. "Ready as ever," he said.

"Alright," Luke said, pushing himself to his feet. He pulled on his jacket and picked up his keys. "I'll drive you half of the way and drop you off with your handler. He'll drive you to the city limits and then you'll get in your own car and drive the rest of the way. Good?"

Andy and Nick nodded.

"Good," Luke said, his gaze flicking to Sam's stony gaze.

Andy turned to look at Sam with a sad smile on her face. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked him gently, crossing the room to him.

He gave a curt nod.

"Come on Sam," she said softly.

"I'll miss you," he said under his breath, "A lot."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. His arms hugged her back tightly. "I love you Sam," she mumbled into his neck, pressing her lips to the warm skin of his neck.

"I love you too Andy," Sam said. One of his hands came up and cupped the back of her head while the other went down and cupped her behind, pulling her close. He pressed his lips to hers tightly.

Luke cleared his throat uncomfortably.

When they broke apart, Sam swallowed hard. "Be safe babe," he said, kissing her forehead, "Collins, you keep her safe."

"Yes sir," Nick replied, walking forward and wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders, "I'll bring her back to you as soon as possible."

Sam nodded before he turned on his heel and walked out of the detective's office without a backwards glance.

Andy let out a sigh as the door swung shut. "Shit," she said.

Nick squeezed her shoulders. "It's going to be fine," he said.

"I hope so," Andy said as they exited the D's office just behind Luke.

They loaded up into Luke's car and were just pulling out of the parking spot when Andy's eye caught Sam watching from the doorway, his arms crossed tight over his chest, a frown set in his face.

Andy sighed and rest her forehead against the cold window.

"You're making the right choice Andy," Luke reminded her.

"I just can't wait until I'm home," Andy said gently.

**AN: Sorry it's so short buuuuuut thats too bad! =P I hope you liked it anyways. And don't worry because Andy and Sam will be reunited again! I'm a McSwarek girl until the day I die!**

**Also, I have school, homework and then actual work tomorrow, so if I do update, it'll be reallllllly late in the evening!**

**Jacqueline**

**oxox**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's another chapter for you guys, with some of their undercover work! Thanks for being so patient. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Jack and Naomi Baker," said a voice from behind them.

Andy and Nick turned around to see several men walking towards them. "Hi?" Nick asked.

"Max Morris," said the shorter of the two men, "I believe you knew my brother-"

"Levi, right?" Andy asked, nodding, "Cool guy. I liked him."

"He still in jail?" Nick asked, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulder as the guys walked around them.

"Yeah. Poor bastard," said another man, "Lance Stills," he said.

"Jack, Naomi," Nick said, gesturing the two of them.

"How did you get out so quick?" asked Max, arms crossed over his chest.

"My baby has some good connections," Andy said, smiling up at Nick.

"My cousin's ex-husband," Nick said in explanation, "The cop arresting Naomi was a little too aggressive, so we managed to pull some strings."

Max nodded. "Impressive," he said, nodding, "Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" Andy asked, heart leaping against her ribs.

"My brother may have been a lot more trusting with new faces, but I'm not. Take off your clothes. I want to see if you're wearing a wire." Max said.

Andy glanced up at Nick who heaved a sigh. "Seriously Max?" Nick asked, "I don't think cops are smart enough to realize that this ring is still afloat, let alone where it's run from."

"Is there a problem Baker?" Max asked, his hand coming to rest on the gun that was tucked into the front of his pants.

"I just don't want you and all of your goons to ogle my wife," Nick said, shaking his head, glaring harshly at the men behind Lance and Max.

"Goons?" Max chortled to himself, "I don't know how my brother had the patience for you two." He pulled his gun out of the front of his pants and held it threateningly in his hand.

"Max-" Lance started, his voice warning.

"Look," Andy said, cutting him off, stepping around Nick and holding up her hands, "We aren't cops. We aren't wearing wires. We just want back in on what your brother promised us."

"Then prove it," Max hissed.

Andy unzipped her leather jacket and dropped it to the floor. She toed off her leather boots and walked up to Max. She grabbed his hand with the gun and pushed it back into his waistband. "Do a pat down," she said, "But I'm not stripping for you and your guys."

Max narrowed his eyes at her and Andy gave him a defiant look, trying not to hyperventilate. "Fine," he said, "Put your hands on your head and stand still."

Andy did as she was told, willing herself not to flinch as he touched her.

"Nervous Naomi?" He commented as he felt her heart beating hard in her chest.

"I don't like guns, Max," Andy replied evenly, eyebrow raised, "Especially when the owner of said gun is groping me in front of my husband."

Max recoiled as if she had slapped him and his eyes narrowed. "Fine. Come on. We're going into a more private room to chat."

Andy walked back to where she had dropped her boots and jacket and looked up at Nick as she was pushing her feet back into her boots. His face was stoic but his eyes were concerned. Andy gave him a gentle smile to show that she was okay.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they followed Lance and Max out of the room, their backup following just behind them.

"Do you think they're going to be way harder to crack than Levi and Carl?" Andy asked Nick later that day.

"Max and Lance?" Nick asked.

"Mhm," Andy said as she folded her shirts into a drawer in the dresser. She glanced over at Nick who was laying back on the bed with a laptop on his lap.

"Maybe," Nick said, "But I think you managed to gain some respect today."

"Oh?" Andy asked.

"You stood your ground," Nick shrugged, looking up at her, "When you could have easily let him walk all over you. And I think that he realized that you were serious."

Andy couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. "Good," she said.

"But they're definitely going to be harder to get close enough too," Nick said.

Andy heaved a sigh. "How is that even possible?" she asked, walking to the bed and curling up on her side, looking at Nick.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I mean, Levi and Carl were the leaders of this, weren't they? How is it possible that Levi's brother and some guy that came out of nowhere are so much more serious about it?" Andy asked.

Nick frowned thoughtfully.

"I dunno," Andy said, shrugging, "I just have a weird feeling."

Nick looked at her thoughtfully. "Should we pass it along to Jason?" Nick asked, referring to Jason Cromwell, their handler.

"Not yet," Andy said, shaking her head, "We only just got here. We can't start blowing the whistle before we even have a grasp on what's happening."

Nick nodded. "Okay," he said.

Andy bit back a yawn as she watching Nick tapping away on the internet, watching YouTube videos.

"You tired?" he asked.

"A bit," Andy murmured.

Nick shut the laptop and leaned over to put it on the bedside table. He flicked off the lamp and then scooted down under the sheets. "Goodnight," he said gently, "Sleep tight."

**AN: So I'm planning on having a few undercover chapters, and then things will get back to normal! Thanks for reading and appreciating all of this guys! I look forward to hearing from you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's another chapter for you guys, with some more of their undercover work! Thanks for being so patient. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Well hello there," Andy said, two months later, as she walked into the auto body repair shop that Lance ran as part of his and Max's cover story.

"Oh, hey Naomi," Lance said, glancing up from his computer, "Hey Jack," he said, pushing himself to his feet, "Max has something to show you upstairs, bro," he said to Nick.

"Alright," Nick said, turning to look at Andy.

"Naomi, do you mind staying here and answering the phone?" Lance asked, "If anyone calls, just take names, numbers and messages."

"Isn't that was voicemail is for?" Andy asked with a playful smirk.

"I don't wanna pay for that shit," Lance said with a cheeky grin, "Just do it hon?" he asked.

"I gotcha," Andy said, "Mister Bigshot and all his phone calls." She gave a laugh.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said, "I'll bring your husband right back."

Andy winked as Nick gave her butt cheek a playful squeeze. "Sounds like a plan," she replied, walking behind Lance's desk. She froze as her eyes came to rest on an image that was open in an email on the desktop. Her playful smile slipped right off her face as she took in the image.

It was a young boy with dark hair, dark eyes and the trademark Swarek dimples.

Jackson.

"Naomi?" asked Lance, "You alright?"

"What?" Andy asked, tearing her eyes away from the screen. Her gaze flicked between Nick's concerned stare and Lance's confused one.

"Are you alright?" Lance repeated.

Andy forced a laugh and a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Just fine," she said, "Sorry," she struggled to come up with a lie. "Just zoned right out there." She said.

Lance gave a smile. "Alright, well, don't zone out on my phone hon," he said, pointing to the ringing phone on his desk.

"Oh," Andy said, "Right." She sat down in his desk chair and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Lance Stills' line, Naomi speaking."

Lance and Nick turned for the door but Nick glanced back over his shoulder at Andy who was rubbing her face as she spoke into the phone.

When Andy hung up, she looked at the computer screen again and her heart pounded in her chest as she took in her almost nephew. His hair was shaggier since she had last seen him and appeared like it hadn't been washed in a while. He had dark circles under his eyes, almost like smudges, permanently ground into his light skin. He had a bruise along his jaw and his eyes looked frightened. Andy studied the background of the picture and it seemed that he was in a basement of some sort in a chain-link enclosure with a bucket in the corner, a bare bones mattress on the floor and a bare light bulb hanging from the roof.

She slipped out her Pay-As-You-Go cellphone and snapped a quick picture before she turned back to Lance's phone as it rang again. "Lance Stills' line, Naomi speaking," she said into the phone, picking up a pencil and scratching down the message.

She found herself staring at the computer screen again within moments and only looked away when she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly leaned back in the chair and began picking at the ends of her hair. She glanced up to see Nick walk in with Lance and Max right behind them.

"Hey boys," she said, pushing herself to her feet, "You only got two calls," she said, handing Lance the paper she had written on, "I guess you aren't as big of a bigshot as I thought." She winked at Lance.

He gave a laugh. "I'm tempted to hire you as my full-time secretary Naomi," he said with a grin.

Andy returned it easily. "Well you'll have to ask very nicely," she said, "Good to see you today Max. And you too Lance."

"Always a pleasure Naomi," Lance said, walking around the desk to offer Naomi a quick hug. He pressed his lips to her cheek and then she stepped around him and walked to Nick's side.

"Good to go baby?" Nick asked her.

"Good to go Jack," Andy replied, "Have a good day gentlemen!"

"Holy shit," Nick said as he and Andy stepped inside their apartment, "That's him, right? That's Jackson?"

Andy nodded, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at the screen of her phone. "That's Jackson." she said in a whisper.

"We need to email Jason. Let him know that we have proof," Nick said, hurrying across the apartment into the bedroom. He brought out his laptop and stopped when he saw Andy standing against the doorway he dropped the laptop on the couch and crossed the room to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her tight. "What's wrong Andy?" he asked gently.

"I can't help but feel like something is going to go wrong," Andy mumbled into his chest.

Nick rubbed her back gently. "Like what?" Nick asked, "We have all our bases covered."

"What about if we see Jackson, face to face. Not just in a picture. I could hardly keep it together when I saw his picture, Nick. I almost lost it. And if he sees me?" Andy asked, "And he recognizes me and blows this whole thing. Two months of time blown away because he calls me Auntie Andy and not Naomi. God dammit!"

Nick was silent, releasing her. She took a step back.

"I never should have agreed to this!" Andy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "It was stupid and selfish of me to think I could be the hero again. Luke could have found him without involving me."

"Andy, nothing's happened," Nick said, "And even if it did, it wouldn't be your fault."

"Nick," Andy said with a sad smile on her face, "If Jackson recognizes me and says it out loud, we're both screwed. Liked dead screwed. And so is Jackson. And that's my fault. Because I decided I should do this."

"That's not going to happen," Nick said shaking his head, "You're paranoid. Nothing's happened so far and nothing will happen. We can see the end Andy. Just buckle down and push, because we're almost done here."

Andy let out a groan and crossed to the couch. "Come on. Let's email Jason. It's getting late and he's probably getting worried that we haven't checked in yet."

Nick followed suit, opening the laptop. As it was starting up, Andy leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that Gail broke it off with you," she said.

Nick heaved a sigh. "It isn't your fault," he said, "She just didn't understand why I was going back undercover. Didn't want me to leave."

"You could have said no, Nick," Andy said, "You and Gail were actually perfect for each other."

"We still are," Nick said with a grin, "If you hadn't noticed McNally, I've got a rockin' bod!"

Andy let out a snort. "Yeah okay, Rico Suave," she shook her head, "Don't ever say that again, okay?"

"No promises," he said with a grin. He tapped in the password on the computer and then opened the email account. He started a new message.

_Hey Jace,_

_I miss you bro! When you come visit Niagara Falls, we'll need to meet up. Just wanted to _

_send you a quick message to let you know the exciting news. Naomi and I decided we're going _

_to try for a baby!_

_Let me know when you plan to come to town, alright? I hope we can figure something out so that we _

_have the time to see each other. Naomi and I have gotten ourselves some pretty good business right _

_now, so we're busy, but I'll find time to schedule you in! _

_Jack_

"Send," Andy said in a whisper.

Nick hit send and then closed the laptop. "Alright," he said, "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Sleep," Andy said with a groan, "I think I'm coming down with a fever or something."

Nick pressed his wrist to Andy's forehead. "Definitely smoking hot," he said with a cheeky grin.

Andy snorted again. "Funny guy," she said, rolling her eyes, "You won't be laughing so much when you get whatever this is in two days."

Nick gave her a smile. "Go take a shower or something. We'll go out and grab dinner tonight."

**AN: I hope you liked it! Let me know. Thanks all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh my goodness! I've been so busy recently guys. Thanks for waiting! Here's chapter 7! WARNING - a liiiiittle bit of bad language in this one!**

Chapter 7

"Nick?" Andy whispered into the darkness two nights later, "Are you asleep?"

"How could I be when you're hacking up a lung every two seconds?" came Nick's sleepy reply.

Andy was silent, breathing hard through her congested nose.

"I'm kidding Andy," he said, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Andy said.

"Do you want me to go to the corner store and get you some Nyquil or something?" Nick offered, rolling over to face her in the bed they shared.

"No," Andy said, "No, I just want to talk."

"I can do that," Nick said, propping himself up on his elbow. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you know that Sam asked my dad for permission to marry me?" Andy asked.

"What?" Nick asked, "Seriously? You're engaged?"

"Well no," Andy said, "He hasn't asked me yet."

"So how do you know?" Nick questioned.

"I overheard him talking about it to Sarah," Andy admitted.

"And how do you know that wasn't about one of his other four girlfriends he was talking about?" Nick asked, his tone joking.

"Haha," Andy said, rolling her eyes. She coughed into her elbow violently and lay back on the bed, hands on her ribs, trying to ease the strain of her non-stop coughing. "Hey Nick?" she asked.

"Go get the Nyquil?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Andy wheezed out.

Nick gave a chuckle and rolled out of bed. "Want to come with me?" he offered as he flicked on a light and went to the dresser to pull out a pair of jeans. He pulled on a t-shirt and a hoodie and then pushed a ball cap on his head.

"It's cold outside Nick," Andy said.

"So no?" he chuckled.

Andy coughed again.

"Alrighty there princess," he laughed, "I'll be back in ten. Don't go anywhere." He patted her foot through the covers on the bed.

"As if," Andy scoffed, which started off another coughing fit.

Nick frowned and then made his way for the door.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knocking on the door.

Andy rolled out of bed and dragged her way to the front door. "Did you lose your key?" she called as she crossed the living room, flicking on the lights as she walked.

She unlocked the deadbolt and was just opening the door when it was kicked open, hitting her and making her stumbled backwards. She let out a cry as she tripped over the edge of the carpet and fell backwards, landing square on the coffee table and feeling the glass panel in the centre of it break, sending her crashing through it to the floor. She smacked her head on the floor and felt her vision cloud over momentarily as she tried to look up and see who it was. She struggled to push herself to her feet as the man shut the door and locked it firmly. He pulled a gun out of his waistband and held it level on Andy.

Andy fumbled for something, anything to protect herself with. Her fingers wrapped around a thick candle that had previously stood on the coffee table. She sucked in a deep breath and drew back her arm, throwing the candle square at the intruders head. It made contact and he cussed and bent over, clutching his head.

Andy pushed herself up off of the coffee table and ran towards the kitchen. She pulled the biggest knife they had out of the knife block and grabbed the frying pan that had been laying out to dry.

"What the FUCK?" roared the man from the living room.

Andy grabbed the landline phone off the counter and dialled 9-1 and was cut off when a bullet whizzed past her shoulder and lodged into the wall, the gunshot muted by the silencer on the barrel. Andy dropped the phone and whirled around, brandishing her knife and fry pan.

"What do you want from me?" Andy asked, "Money? Electronics? Just tell me and I'll give it to you, no questions asked!" she exclaimed, "Just don't hurt me. Please."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" asked the voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Andy demanded.

The man pulled off the ski mask that had covered his face and Andy's heart dropped into her stomach as she recognized Lance. "Come on Naomi, honey. Jack is already knocked out and in the back of our truck. Now either you come willingly or I put a bullet between your eyes and drag your skinny ass out of here."

"Lance," Andy pleaded, "Don't do this. Please. You don't want to do this."

"Oh?" he asked, eyebrow raised, "And how do you know what I want and don't want?"

"Lance," Andy breathed, backing away.

"Naomi," he chided, "Or should I say Andy McNally?"

Andy swallowed hard. "What?" she whispered, grasping for straws.

"That picture on my computer the other day, you don't think that was on accident, do you?" Lance asked with a smirk, "That was my idea. See, our boss recognized you. He's very good with faces you see. So we wanted to see what effect that picture had on you."

"I was horrified when I saw a picture of a little boy on your computer Lance. I thought you were dealing with older kids. Teens!" Andy whispered, shaking her head.

"I find it hard to believe you," Lance said, eyebrow cocked, "The boss seemed pretty adamant. And then your reaction to the picture…"

"Who's your boss?" Andy asked, with a groan, realizing that there was no point in pretending anymore.

"Anton," Lance said levelly.

"Hill?" Andy gasped out before she could stop herself.

A smile grew over Lance's face. "So you do know him," he chuckled.

Andy chewed on her lip, her heart pounding in her chest, trying to think of a way out.

"Imagine my surprise though, when we showed that kid a picture of you and he identified you as, not only Andy, but Auntie Andy. Dating his Uncle Sammy, a cop, from Toronto," Lance said, coming closer to Andy, "The cop from Toronto that was undercover in Mr. Hill's business, almost ruining the whole thing."

"You took Jackson on purpose," Andy said, realization dawning on her.

"We took Jackson on purpose," Lance said with a nod and a smirk, walking slowly towards her, "To draw out Sam Swarek. But instead we got you," he walked closer to her.

"Don't," Andy said, brandishing her knife.

"What are you going to do?" Lance asked, reaching out and pushing back Andy's hair with his hand.

Andy trembled as he put the gun against her temple. "Please," she said.

"We don't take well to undercover cops," Lance said, "Not well at all."

Andy sucked in a deep breath and swung her knife. It cut through the sleeve of his jacket and he swore and leaned down to investigate his arm, in which time Andy wound up and kicked him square in the groin and ran for the bedroom as Lance yelled out in pain. She slammed the door shut and locked it before running to the dresser and throwing on jeans and a t-shirt instead of her pyjamas and squishing her feet into her running shoes.

It was silent in the rest of the house as Andy pulled her cellphone out of the bedside table and pressed the power button. It slowly began to start up and Andy crept to the door. She pressed her ear to the thin door and strained for any sound.

And then without warning, there was a loud bang and the door flew off of its hinges, hitting Andy in the head and sending her sprawling out over the ground, phone sliding under the bed, knife skittering across the floor.

**AN: Uh oh! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope this chapter was well worth waiting for. I'll try to update soon! Review, PM, the works!**

**xox**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the slow update guys. I'll explain it all in the end of chapter authors note! Enjoy! Caution : some foul language in this one too!**

Chapter 8

Andy groaned, coughing and choking against the gag in her mouth. Her eyes rolled in their sockets and her head lolled to one side.

"She's awake," said a gruff, low voice.

"Oh good," said Lance, "Little bitch."

Andy struggled to open her eyes. The light provided by the bare bulb above her made her wince and close her eyes again. Her head was pounding and she felt groggy.

She managed to open her eyes and look down at herself. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but her feet were bare against the cold, hard ground and she was covered in blood, tied to a chair, her arms tied behind her, her legs spread and tied to the chair as well.

Andy let out a groan.

"Good morning sunshine," said Max, leering into her face.

She tried to do a survey of her surroundings, but the pounding in her head was too strong and she fell limp in her chair again.

She woke up a while later. Nobody was with her. Andy tried to stretch out her legs as much as she could. She managed to wiggle her fingers and her toes.

She twisted her head around and winced as the gag pushed its way farther into her dry mouth. She was in a chain link enclosure, not unlike the one that Jackson had been in in the picture on Lance's computer.

Andy let out a groan as she remembered what had happened.

She grunted against her gag and tried to make as much noise as she could, but when nobody responded, she looked down at herself.

There were cuts and bruises covering her body, and dried blood crusting all over her.

The cold air in the room made her shiver in her uncomfortable position.

The door banged open.

"How did he do it?" demanded Lance as he stormed in. He ripped the gag out of her mouth and threw it across the floor. "Bitch, answer me!"

Andy coughed, her mouth dry. "W-what?" she managed to gasp out.

"Your partner," he spat, "How did he escape?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she groaned.

He raised his arm and backhanded her across the face. Andy gasped and spat out a mouthful of blood, almost grateful that it had wet her mouth. "I will come back bitch. And Mr. Hill will be with me. And he won't be as forgiving," he said, his tone serious.

"Wait," Andy gasped after him, "He escaped?"

"No, we took him on a field trip," Lance spat at her, "Of course he escaped, dumb bitch."

"Was he here?" Andy asked weakly.

"Upstairs," Lance said.

"Did he know I was here?" Andy asked.

Lance shook his head.

"And the kid. Where is he?" Andy managed to ask.

Lance turned his gaze towards the cell right beside Andy's. Andy followed his gaze and her eyes fell on the small shadowy figure in the corner. She had missed him entirely in her first inspection.

"Is he-" Andy asked, squinting to look at the small figure.

"Alive?" Lance asked, "Yes."

"Why hasn't he woke up yet?" Andy struggled.

"Sleeping pills," Lance said, "Stupid kid wouldn't stop crying," he spun on his heel and made his way towards the stairs that lead down to the basement. He climbed them and slammed the door shut.

Andy's body fell slack in the chair as she sucked in a deep breath. She looked around the room urgently, taking in the tiny window with bars across it behind her. It appeared that the heavy door in front of her was the only way in or out.

Andy struggled against the ropes that bound her but soon realized that they weren't going to give.

"Jackson," she hissed urgently, "Come on Jackson. Wake up!" She focused on his small body and was able to make out the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Andy forced her eyes shut. Somebody would find her. They had to.

Right?

**AN: Sorry if this wasn't a great chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! **

**I'm so so sorry about the slow updates! School is really busy and my two jobs are really busy and on top of that this weekend my aunt had a really bad stroke while on vacation in Australia and she had to have emergency surgery and she's in a coma in a hospital there. I'm not usually one for this, but if you could, please keep my aunt in your thoughts and prayers so that she may have a speedy recovery and not many complications.**

**I will try to update again soon. Thanks for all all of you, wonderful readers! I appreciate all the time you take to read the ramblings of my mind!**

**xox**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's another chapter guys! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all of the support in reviews last chapter!**

Chapter 9

"This is Callaghan," Luke said into his phone a few days later, his phone tucked in between his ear and shoulder as he tapped away on his keyboard. "Jason?" he asked, "What is it?"

"There's a problem Callaghan," said the familiar voice of Jason Cromwell.

"What kind of problem?" Luke asked, straightening his neck and grabbing the receiver.

"A Collins and McNally are off the grid problem," Jason replied.

"You mean they didn't send you an email to check in?" Luke asked, "Maybe they forgot?"

"Check in was due yesterday, Callaghan," Cromwell said, "And they're either early or right on time with check ins. Something is wrong Luke," said Jason, "I know it. Their last email mentioned seeing proof that the boy was alive. And now they're not checking in."

"Go check out their place," Luke said, "Call me right back."

"I'm in the parking lot of their place," Jason said, "Now, it's been snowing, but there are wood splinters and black skid marks on the ground. I'm worried Callaghan."

"Go upstairs," Luke said, shooting to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Jason to climb the stairs to Andy and Nick's apartment.

Jason let out a low whistle. "Shiiiit," he said.

"What?" Luke demanded, "What shit?"

"Got your coffee," Traci said as she walked in the door, "What are you all serious about in here?"

Luke waved a hand at her and she looked insulted, setting his coffee down on his desk. "Jason, tell me what you're seeing." Luke said urgently into the phone.

"Boot print on the front door," Jason said, "Smashed coffee table. Blood," Jason trailed off, "Frying pan on the floor in the kitchen, blood in the kitchen, a knife missing from the knife block."

"What the hell?" Luke demanded, sitting on the corner of his desk, "You're kidding me. Please tell me you're kidding me right now Cromwell."

"The bedroom door is clear off the hinges," Jason said, "Blood, wood splinters, girls pyjamas on the floor. The missing knife with blood on it. Shit, Callaghan, they got found out."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Luke bellowed, slamming his hand on the desk beside him, "How did that happen!?"

"I don't know man," Jason said, "But they aren't here."

Traci looked at him worriedly.

"Andy and Nick got figured out," he whispered to her, "Their place is an absolute mess."

"Fuck!" came a yell through the phone and Luke jumped as there was a loud sound, like Jason had dropped the phone.

"Cromwell?" Luke demanded, "Jason?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded a muffled voice through the phone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" came Jason's response.

"This is my house!" came the other man's voice.

"Nick?" Jason asked, "I'm Jason. Jason Cromwell."

"Cromwell, pick up the damn phone!" Luke cussed into the phone.

"Callaghan, looks like we've got Collins," Jason said a few moments later, "He looks pretty beat up though. You're on speaker."

"Please don't tell me that Andy's gone," Nick's pleading voice as Traci shut the office door. Luke pressed the speaker button.

"McNally isn't anywhere to be found Collins," Jason said with a sigh.

"Where were you?" Luke asked.

"Andy was sick," Nick said, shaking his head, "I went to get her Nyquil so she could sleep a few days ago. I bought it and I was on my way back when some guys jumped me. Knocked me out. I woke up tied up somewhere. I managed to pick the lock and then I ran."

"Where Collins?" Luke demanded, "Where were you tied up?"

"I don't know sir. They cranked me in the head pretty hard," Nick said ruefully.

"Well figure it out Collins. If you were held there, there's a huge chance that Andy is being held there," Luke said, "Did you see any sign of her?"

"I didn't see her when I was there. I wouldn't have left without her had I known," Nick said.

"We know Collins," Traci piped up, "Do you remember how you got out of there?"

Nick sighed. "I guess so, kind of. I could try reversing back to it."

"Good," Luke said, "I'll organize something now. When did you get out?"

"After the first day. Sir, I'm so sorry. I had no idea they had Andy," Nick groaned out.

"It's not your fault Collins. Right now though, go get checked out by a doctor. We need you in top form in a few hours if you're going to find Andy," Luke directed.

"I'll call you in a few," Jason said to Luke, "Bye."

"Bye," Luke said before hanging up.

"What the hell happened?" Traci demanded.

"They got figured out," Luke said, "Shit. Shit shit SHIT!"

Traci heaved a sigh. "Well we need to do something about it. Now."

"What do we do Traci? What can we possibly do? They have almost a week's head start on us, they have Jackson and Andy and they're probably moving her to a different location as we speak, so we won't be able to track her down, even if she was at the place they were keeping Nick," Luke spat out, massaging his temples, "Not to mention they're down in Niagara. They could cross the border anywhere and be gone in the States without a trace."

"So then don't think and just do! Call Frank in here and we'll figure it out," Traci said, "We'll find Jackson and we will find Andy and bring her back home. And they will both be fine."

Luke sucked in a deep breath. "Okay," he said, "You're right."

"Swarek is going to be so pissed at you," Traci said, shaking her head.

"I'm already pissed at myself," Luke said, shaking his head, picking up his desk phone and pressing the speed dial for Frank's office.

"You've got Best," Frank answered on the first ring.

"Frank, it's Luke. We've got a problem."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! This story is getting places now! **

**Also, I have my new Rookie Blue story all planned out and I'm starting to write it amongst all of my work and school. Those chapters should start being posted soon, so keep an eye out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Alrighty guys! Here's another chapter. This one is a little different format than the others due to jumping back and forth between people, so I hope you don't mind. This will only be like this for this chapter! Thanks for reading guys!**

Chapter 10

Andy sat on the floor dejectedly picking at the flimsy mattress that there was in her cell. Lance had taken some pity on her a few days back and untied her from the chair.

"Auntie Andy," came Jackson's sad voice from the other side of the chain link.

"What?" Andy asked, turning to look at him.

"Are we gonna get out?" he asked her.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Are we gonna get out of here?" he said.

"We're locked in Jackson," Andy said with a frown, wrapping her hand around Jackson's small one that he had fit through the chain link, "But we're going to be okay," she tacked on as optimistically as she could.

"Uncle Sammy can pick locks," Jackson said hopefully, "Can you pick locks?"

Andy chewed on her lip and pushed herself shakily to her feet. She made her way over to where the gate was locked. She inspected the lock and tilted her head. "I can," Andy said, "If I had a long, thin piece of metal, I could try."

"What about this?" Jackson asked, pointing at the spring that was poking out of the top of Andy's mattress.

Andy looked at her almost nephew and gave him a smile. "This could work," she said, before tearing a larger hole in the mattress. She managed to break the rusted spring clear and bend it into a straight piece. She turned it over in her hands. "Jackson, you're a crazy kid," she said with a small smile.

He smiled back. "That's what my mommy says," he said.

"Are you ready to go see your mommy again?" Andy asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"We'll do it tonight, after they give us dinner, okay?" Andy asked in a low voice, "When we know they won't come down again for the night."

Jackson nodded.

Andy smiled encouragingly at him. "Just don't mention anything about it, okay? It's our little secret."

Jackson nodded again to show he understood.

Andy nodded as the door to the basement opened and Lance came down the stairs. Andy pushed the piece of spring under her mattress and looked up at Lance expectantly. "Hey Lance," she said to him, "I have a question."

"What?" he asked.

"How did Anton Hill get to be in cahoots with a child trafficking ring?" Andy asked, "I mean, the guy laundered money and trafficked heroin. So where did the kids thing come into play?"

"Mr. Hill wanted to get back at Sam Swarek for ruining his investigation. It just worked out really," Lance said, slamming down a poorly made sandwich and a juice box inside of Jackson's cage. He relocked Jackson inside and then came and gave Andy the same which she took in silence.

"You know, Lance?" Andy called after him as he mounted the stairs before he reached the door.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"You can just let us go," Andy said, shrugging.

"As if," Lance said before shutting the door hard.

Jackson and Andy looked at each other and Andy motioned that he be quiet still.

They ate in silence and then finally heard footsteps walking away above them.

Andy sighed and lay back on the mattress.

"Auntie Andy?" Jackson asked.

"Yes?" Andy asked.

"Are you gonna marry Uncle Sammy?" he asked her hopefully.

Andy glanced over at the optimistic little boy and smiled. "I hope so," she said.

Sam pounded on the door to Frank's office with his fist.

Frank looked up, startled and waved him in. "What is it Swarek?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Collins and McNally or am I going to have to guess?" Sam demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sammy, take a seat," Frank said with a sigh.

"I'd rather stand," Sam said, crossing his arms, "What happened?"

"Their handler called. He had gotten an email from them saying that they had evidence that Jackson was in the ring and then they missed their next check-in. The handler, Jason Cromwell called Callaghan yesterday. Nick and Andy were gone and there had been a struggle in their apartment. As they were on the phone, Nick came back to the apartment. He said he had been abducted while buying McNally cold medicine," Frank explained, eyes steady on Sam.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam demanded, "So Collins is fine but my nephew and my fiancée are missing?"

"Fiancée?" Frank asked, his tone changing.

"Almost," Sam said, waving off the comment, "Where the hell is she?"

"Callaghan immediately went to be closer to the investigation into their disappearance and Collins has some insight into where they may be," Frank said.

"So what's taking so long?" Sam demanded.

"It's a long process Sam," Frank said, "And they're working very hard, I assure you."

"So you'll keep me posted," Sam said with a humorless laugh, "Right? That's how these things work?"

Frank was silent.

"Where did Callaghan go?" Sam asked, shaking his head.

"You know I can't tell you," Frank replied.

"Dammit Frank!" Sam yelled, "I've lost her too many times. Stood back and let her leave too many times. Not again. Not this time!"

"Swarek," Frank said warningly, "I understand that this is a lot for you, but you need to remember that a family member being overly involved hinders investigations. So I'm asking you to take a step back and let Callaghan figure it out. If anyone can bring back McNally and your nephew, it's him and Collins working together. Let them do their job."

Sam heaved a huge sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. "Fine," Sam said, shaking his head, "Fine."

Andy's heart pounded in her chest as she and Jackson crept through the main floor of the house trying to silently locate the front door.

It was the middle of the night and pitch black. The only sounds were from the refrigerator in the kitchen and snoring coming from upstairs.

Andy inched along the wall, her hands out to prevent her from running into things and making noise. Finally, they rounded a corner and she caught sight of moonlight filtering in the front window and just beside that was a heavy wooden door. She turned to look at Jackson just as her finger caught on a curled cord that was hanging against the wall.

A loud crashing noise came next and Andy felt as if she were going to be sick as she heard the faint sound of the dial tone of a telephone coming from near her feet. Who in the hell had a wall mounted telephone nowadays anyways?

"What the fuck?" came a voice from upstairs.

Jackson looked up at Andy, face panicked and Andy held her finger to her lips. She held out a hand for him to take and then they hurried to the front door as they heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Andy twisted the deadbolt and threw open the door as she heard the metallic clicking of a gun safety being shut off from upstairs.

She sucked in a deep breath and threw open the front door, grabbed Jackson around the waist and hoisted him up so he was on her hip.

Once outside, she took a half moment to take in the forest of trees all around the house before she took off on an unsteady run towards the dark cover of the trees. A gunshot came from behind them and hit a tree to Andy's left. She stumbled slightly and managed to catch herself.

Andy panted heavily as she ran through the trees, Jackson whimpering in her ear as she did so.

She could hear the sounds of someone heavy running behind them and gaining on them and she heard another gunshot go off.

Andy moved Jackson so that she was holding him against her chest, putting herself between him and the person chasing them.

"We're going to be okay," she panted out to Jackson as she stumbled along, "We'll be okay."

They reached a clearing in the forest and Andy finally lost her footing and fell to the ground, rolling a few times on the hard ground. Jackson rolled one way and Andy rolled the other way, stopping abruptly when she rolled right into a large boulder.

Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears and Andy swallowed hard, trying to avoid throwing up.

"Auntie Andy," Jackson shrieked, coming to her side and shaking her arm.

"Yeah Auntie Andy," said Max's hard voice, "Christ, I've had just about enough of you!"

Andy brought up the strength to pull Jackson behind her and push herself to her feet.

She swallowed hard and looked up at Max and Lance, her arms up in surrender. "Don't hurt Jackson," Andy pleaded, "Do whatever you want with me, just don't touch the boy."

"Once you're dead, who do you think is going to enforce that bargain?" Lance chuckled out, his gun level on Andy's head.

Andy crouched to the ground and turned to face Jackson. His eyes were teary and he looked terrified. Andy wrapped her arms around his small body and pulled him tight to her chest. "Don't worry Jackson," Andy murmured into his ear, "We're going to be okay."

"Police! Do not move!" came a yell.

Andy's head whipped around and her gaze fell on several police officers, coming through the trees. "Lance Stills, Max Morris, put down the weapons and put your hands on your heads," said a male voice that Andy didn't recognize.

Andy blinked, not believing her eyes as a helicopter came overhead, a spotlight beaming down on all of them as four officers handcuffed the two men and hauled them to their feet. A female officer came and crouched in front of Andy and Jackson, stowing her gun and holding her hands up to show that she meant no harm.

"Andy, Jackson, I'm Officer Leslie Warren, are you alright?" she asked gently.

Andy swallowed hard and held Jackson tighter to her. "Jackson baby," Andy whispered, a smile crossing her face, "We're going to be okay," she said.

**AN: So I hope you didn't mind this chapter too much. In fact, I hope you liked it! **

**An update on my aunt from the Authors Note last chapter, they've woken her up and she's slowly recovering. She still has a long haul though, so thoughts and prayers in Australia with her please. Sorry for the slow update, the flower store where I work is getting crazy busy with Valentine's Day coming up soon... Review, favorite, follow!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Here's a shorty! The next few are on the shorter side, so just hang tight! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Sam rolled over in the bed he previously shared with Andy. He was unable to sleep, as he had been ever since he had learnt that Andy had been abducted. He buried his face into the pillow that was Andy's and breathed in deeply. It still smelt like her shampoo.

Sam rolled so he was flat on his back and sighed loudly. He rubbed his hands over his face hard and rolled out of bed. He got dressed in shorts, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt before pushing his feet into his running shoes. He left his house and started to run.

The biting cold of the early March night air stung his legs and his face as he ran, but it distracted him from the constant thoughts of where Andy was and if she was alright, even if it was just for a moment.

When he finally returned to his place, he went inside and got a glass of water before sitting on the front step to think.

He thought about the engagement ring that he had purchased a few weeks after Andy left this time, prepared to surprise her when she got back from being undercover.

He thought about the life they would have together, if she came back alive.

He thought about his sister and about the horrible thing that happened to her as a teenager.

He thought about his nephew, who must have been so alone and scared for the two months before Andy got kidnapped as well.

Sam shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. He walked into the house and slammed the door shut. He set down his water glass and went to his bedroom to take a shower.

He thought of the morning that they learned that Jackson had been taken as he pushed his shorts down his legs and pulled his sweat soaked t-shirt and sweatshirt over his head.

He turned on the shower as he thought of how Andy and him had kissed and held each other and how she had flushed the toilet in retaliation for him soaking her.

Sam swore under his breath and stood under the spray.

She was going to be okay.

She had to be.

When he was done his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

He stopped mid-yawn as he realized that his phone was ringing.

He leapt across the bed and grabbed his cell phone, figuring that any phone call he was getting at 4:48 on a Sunday morning would be pretty important. He answered without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Sam Swarek," he said into the phone.

"Sammy," said a familiar voice.

"Callaghan?" Sam asked, "What is it?"

"Did Frank tell you about what happened?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he did, Callaghan," Sam said, "And I gotta say Callaghan, you're a fuckin-"

"Sam, we found them," Luke said, cutting him off.

"What?" Sam whispered, clutching the phone.

"We got them. Andy and Jackson. They're both safe," he said.

"Oh thank God," Sam said, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, "Are they okay?"

"They're both going to be okay," Luke said, "Jackson wants to speak with you."

"Put him on the phone," Sam said.

He waited with bated breath until he heard his nephews squeaky little voice, "Uncle Sammy?"

"Jackson," Sam breathed into the phone, swallowing hard, "Hey buddy. How are you doing?"

"Good," Jackson said, "Auntie Andy said we'd be okay. And we're okay."

"She's a smart lady," Sam chuckled weakly.

"Yup," Jackson said, popping the "P".

"Have you talked to your mom yet?" Sam asked.

"No," Luke said, "You're on speaker, sorry."

"Why hasn't he talked to Sarah?" Sam asked.

"Because they're both in the hospital right now," Luke said, "Just getting some tests done. But they should be good to leave by noon, so we can be in St. Catharine's by four o'clock this afternoon."

"I'll be there," Sam said.

"Good," Luke said, "I'm sure they'll look forward to seeing you."

"See you soon Jackson," Sam said to his nephew.

"I loooove you Uncle Sammy," Jackson said.

"Love you too buddy," Sam said.

"You're off speaker now," Luke said.

"Callaghan, if you ever make her go undercover again, I'll shoot off your twig and berries, got it?" Sam barked out.

"Noted," Luke said, "See you soon Swarek," he said.

**AN: I hope you liked the little insight into Sam's mind. Reunion to come. Let me know what you think! **

**Sidenote, has anybody tried Jillian Michaels workout videos like the 30 Day Shred? I want you to let me know how you found them!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Sam was halfway between Toronto and St. Catharines when his cell phone rang again. He pried it out of his jeans pocket, keeping his eyes on the road. He brought it up to his ear after looking at the Caller ID. Luke Callaghan.

"Callaghan?" he barked, "I swear to God, if you lost her again-"

"Sam?" came Andy's small voice. Sam clenched his fingers around the steering wheel as his heart beat against his ribs.

"Andy?" Sam demanded, "Baby? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Andy said, "We're on the way to St. Catharines."

"Me too Andy," Sam replied. He swallowed hard. His throat felt like it was squeezing shut. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," Andy said absently.

"Andy?" Sam asked, jerking the wheel aggressively as he took a sharp turn.

"I just want to see you," Andy said gently.

"I'll be there in a few hours," he said, "And then I'm not letting you out of my sight for days. Okay?"

"Okay," Andy said, "I should let you focus on driving. And give Luke his phone back."

"Hey Andy," Sam said gently.

"Mhm?" she asked.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Sam," she replied and he could almost hear the smile in her voice. She hung up first and Sam looked down at his phone, heart pounding in his chest before he pressed down on the gas pedal a bit harder.

Sam tapped his toe anxiously on the linoleum floor of the police station in St. Catharines a few hours later. He twiddled his thumbs and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Sarah was on his left, with Keaton on her other side, holding Molly on his lap.

His gaze shot up to look at the door whenever it opened, only to be disappointed whenever it was just another cop entering the building.

"Where are they?" Sarah asked frantically, gripping Sam's hand tightly in hers, "They should have been here five minutes ago!"

"Ma," Keaton said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Relax. They'll get here."

Sarah sucked in a deep breath as Sam pushed himself to his feet and started to pace.

The door swung open again and he swallowed hard before glancing over his shoulder towards it. He froze, his heart skipping a beat.

Sarah let out a cry and ran across the station towards where Andy and Jackson came in through the door, their hands clasped tightly between them with Luke following just behind them. Jackson had a bright blue cast on his other wrist but he had a smile on his face as Andy peered down at him.

Sarah fell to her knees in front of her son and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder. She leaned back and pressed her lips to his face and to his hair and squeezed him tightly to her chest.

She looked up at Andy and then got to her feet and wrapped her arms around the young woman. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing her on both cheeks before crouching back to her son and holding him at arm's reach to take in his appearance.

Sam walked unsteadily towards Andy and her eyes shifted from Jackson and Sarah's reunion to Sam. He took in the bruises on her face and how she looked exhausted and sickly. Somehow, she was still beautiful.

His heart pounded in his chest as she took several running steps towards him. She launched her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

One arm came tightly around her waist while the other hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her close to him. He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "God, Andy," he murmured after a long while, his voice muffled in the fabric of her jacket, "I'm so happy you're okay."

She gave a shaky laugh into his shoulder and she swallowed hard.

Sam leaned away for a moment. "Did they-?" he asked her, taking in her teary eyes and deep bags under her eyes.

She shook her head and Sam sighed, relieved. He gently pressed his lips to hers before wrapping his arms around her again.

"I love you," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"I love you too," he replied, "I'm never, ever, going to let you do anything like that again," Sam promised, "Never. Okay?"

Andy nodded.

Sam felt a tugging on his jacket and he looked down to see his nephew. He released Andy and crouched to pick up his nephew and hug him tightly, the little boys' legs swinging in the air. "Hey buddy," he said as cheerfully as he could, "How are you doing?"

"Good," he said with a smile, "Auntie Andy saved me!" He looked over at Andy who gave him a small smile. She leaned over and kissed the top of his hair gently.

"Lucky kid," Sam told Jackson who beamed up at his uncle, "I'm glad to have you back buddy."

Jackson smiled and pushed his wet lips to Sam's cheek. Then he leaned and pressed them to Andy's cheek. "Uncle Sammy, are you gonna marry her?" he asked.

"Maybe I will kiddo," Sam said as he handed him off to Sarah, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause if you don't, I will," Jackson said, nodding seriously.

Sarah laughed and Sam chuckled while Andy gave him a small smile. Luke walked up to them and placed his hand on the small of Sarah's back as Keaton came forward and mussed Jackson's hair.

"Detective Callaghan," Sarah said as she turned to face him, "Thank you. So much."

"Thank Andy," Luke said, "I didn't do all that much." He gave Andy a small encouraging smile and she gave it back. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to press his lips to hers again quickly.

"Uncle Sammy," Jackson protested from Sarah's arms, "That's MY wife," he whined.

**AN: I hope you liked it guys! I'll update again soon! Either tonight or tomorrow morning!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Andy was in an uneasy sleep, curled up in the passenger seat of Sam's truck on the drive back to Toronto. Luke, who had gotten to the Niagara region by helicopter was in the backseat with Nick.

Sam glanced sideways at Andy as she murmured incoherently in her sleep, fidgeting underneath Sam's leather jacket. Sam gave a sigh.

"Swarek, I'm really sorry," Nick said gently from the backseat.

Sam looked at him through the rear view mirror. "Why?" he asked.

"I said I'd keep her safe," Nick said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"And you did," Sam said after a long moment.

"She got abducted," Nick said, scratching the back of his head.

"So did you," Sam said, shrugging.

"I escaped and left her there," Nick said indignantly.

"Collins, shut up," Sam said, "I'm not angry with you. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here and my nephew wouldn't be at home right now. If it wasn't for you, they would be gone. So don't try and make me angry with you, because right now, I owe you everything I have."

Nick fell silent.

"You did good Collins," Sam said, "You did what I asked."

Nick nodded and then looked out of the window.

Sam glanced at Andy again and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Did you get Hill?" he directed towards Luke.

"He wasn't in the house when we got there," Luke said with a frown, "But we do have a warrant for his arrest and we have every cop in the country looking for that bastard."

"And what you have on him, it will stick?" Sam asked.

Luke nodded.

"Good," Sam nodded once.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Luke started but Sam held up a hand.

"Just shut up," Sam said, shaking his head, "I just want to get her home and just be happy with her for once."

Luke nodded, "Noted," he said.

Sam glanced at Andy who was murmuring incoherently in her sleep.

"You're really lucky, you know?" Nick said from the backseat.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're really lucky," Nick said, "Andy and I were good friends before this and working UC together, we learned a lot about each other and you're probably the luckiest guy in Canada to be with her."

Sam eyed Nick in the rear view, eyebrow raised,

"I mean, she's the kindest, most selfless person I've ever met," Nick shrugged, "She really cares about you."

Sam nodded.

"You really love her too, right?" Nick asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sam snorted as he turned off onto an exit towards Toronto, "Of course I do."

Nick gave Sam a grin. "She told me about what you asked her dad," he said.

"Oh?" Sam asked, eyes shooting to the rear view.

"What?" Luke asked.

Sam sighed. "I asked Tommy for permission to ask Andy to marry me," he said in explanation, "She told you?"

"You told her?" Luke asked dubiously.

"At least my proposal will be on purpose Callaghan," Sam snapped back evenly.

Luke bit his tongue. "Congrats Swarek," he said after a moment.

"Thanks Callaghan," Sam said with a cheeky grin.

Andy let out a groan from the passenger seat and opened her eyes blearily. She blinked a few times and looked around. "Wha-?" She asked, confused.

"We're driving back to Toronto," Sam said, "You're with me. You're safe."

Andy's face split into an easy smile. "Good," she said, nodding once. Her eyes drifted shut again and Sam reached over and grasped her hand in his and squeezed gently.

She gave a sleepy smile and then dozed off again.

**AN: I know this is short and sort of a afiller chapter, but it's still a chapter, hey? Haha. In case any of you didn't see, I have another Rookie Blue fic that I'm working on, _Irrevocable. _Give it a look if you have the time! Have a great day guys!**

**xoxox**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Here's another (long) chapter! Enjoy! I do not own Rookie Blue!**

Chapter 14

"Do you have to go to work?" Andy moaned out sleepily, clutching onto Sam a few days later.

"I'm sorry baby," Sam said, trying to pry her fingers from his shirt, "I've taken off a bunch of days recently and Frank is getting pissed. It's just one shift though. And then we have all day tomorrow off and then we both go back the day after that."

"It's a long shift," Andy yawned into her hand.

"How about I leave you the truck?" Sam asked, "You can go see your dad. I'm sure he would like to see you back."

"Well how would you get to work?" Andy asked him, eyebrows scrunched together.

"You could drive me?" Sam replied, "Then bring the truck home?"

Andy thought for a moment and then nodded. She glanced at the clock. "Give me ten minutes," she said, pushing back the covers and getting out of bed. Sam sat on the bed and watched her as she crossed the bedroom to the ensuite, pulling down her baggy t-shirt to cover her bare behind.

"You're trying to make me late again, aren't you?" Sam asked teasingly from the bed as he watched her start to brush her teeth.

Andy glanced over her shoulder at him, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and winked. She leaned forward over the counter and Sam let out a low groan. He rolled off the bed and adjusted his jeans. "I'm going to make some coffee," he said, "Hurry your cute butt up McNally."

The promised ten minutes later, Andy and Sam walked out to Sam's truck, Sam's hand in the back pocket of Andy's jeans. Andy sipped on her travel mug and leaned into Sam's side.

Sam slid into the passenger seat as Andy hopped into the driver's seat. She began the quick drive to the station as Sam leaned back in his seat and looked over at her thoughtfully.

"What?" Andy asked, flushing as she shoulder checked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head and chuckling, "Not at all."

"Well what are you staring at?" she asked indignantly, picking up her travel mug.

"You?" Sam asked as Andy pulled into the parking lot of the station.

"Why?" Andy asked playfully.

"Because I love you," Sam said, watching as Andy put the truck in park before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. She turned her head so that his lips caught hers and leaned into it.

"Call in sick?" she mumbled against his lips.

Sam pulled away and looked around. "Oliver's spotted us," he said, gesturing over at Oliver's vehicle.

Andy sighed. "Well I might as well come inside, right?"

"If you want to Andy," Sam said, "I'd say just enjoy your time off before you work incessantly again."

Andy rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her purse from the backseat before sliding out of the truck. She and Sam met at the tail end of it and grasped hands.

"Sammy! McNally!" Oliver called, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well I work Ollie," Sam said, "Somebody in our house has to, right Andy?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "I wanted the truck for my last few days off," she said, "It's good to see you Shaw," Andy said.

"You too McNally," Oliver said, offering her a one armed hug as Sam pulled open the door and led them inside.

"Andy!" Traci gasped out almost immediately, "How are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Dropping off Sam," Andy said with a smile, hugging her best friend, "Then I'm going to my dad's."

Traci smiled at her friend. "It's good to see you up and about. Are you doing okay?" she asked.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thanks."

"When are you coming back?" Traci asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Andy said with a smile.

"Excited?" Traci asked as Sam leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before he walked with Oliver to the locker room.

"Very," Andy said, "I'm tired of being at home. I need to do things. Not have time for my mind to wander."

"Yeah?" Traci asked, walking towards the coffee station, "How are you coping?"

Andy shrugged, drinking her own coffee. "It's not bad until I'm alone," she said, "Especially at night."

"Nightmares?" Traci asked.

Andy nodded. "And just thinking. What would have happened had they not found us when they did? Or if they were a second later?"

"Try not to think about it," Traci said, "You'll tear yourself up. All you need to know is that you got out of there, Nick got out of there and Jackson got out of there. All alive. All safe."

Andy sighed. "I guess so," she said.

"ANDY!" boomed a voice from behind her and she turned around, surprised.

"Nick!" she exclaimed as he came over to her. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and he squeezed her back, "You're already back to work?"

"Lucky me right?" Nick chuckled, "It's good to see you. You look good!"

"By good, you mean the green of my bruises go well with my eyes?" Andy joked.

Nick laughed but his eyes looked regretful. "I'm sorry about that Andy," he said, shaking his head, "I didn't know you were there. I wouldn't have left if I had known. I swear."

"Shut up Nick," Andy said, hugging him again, "It was you that saved us, so that makes up for it."

Nick chuckled again. "Well it's good to see you back. When are you working?"

"Day after next," Traci said for Andy.

"Well I hope I'll get to ride with you again soon Naomi," he said with a grin.

"Of course, husband," Andy rolled her eyes.

Nick winked at her and then walked away towards Gail who waved at Andy with a gentle smile. Andy returned it easily.

"How's Luke doing?" Andy asked Traci curiously.

"What do you mean?" Traci asked, swallowing her coffee.

"How is he?" Andy asked, "After all that, he's probably pretty shaken up."

"He's been pretty quiet," Traci said, crossing her arms and eyeing the Detectives offices, "Keeping to himself. Every now and again, I walk in on him cussing himself out."

"Should I talk to him?" Andy asked.

Traci shrugged. "Sure," she said.

Andy poured some coffee in a cup and added cream and half a sugar like Luke liked it before snapping on a lid and giving Traci a smile before walking up to the D's office. She tapped in the glass door and Luke looked up surprised. He gestured she come in and Andy opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "Brought you a coffee."

"Thanks Andy," he said, "You didn't have to."

She shrugged and perched her butt on the edge of Traci's spotless desk. "You didn't have one already, did you?"

"Nope," Luke said, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a long gulp of it, "It's perfect. Thanks."

Andy nodded with a smile.

"How are you?" he asked her after an awkward pause.

"I'm okay," Andy said with a nod, "You?"

Luke pushed himself to his feet. "Andy," he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head, "I'm really sorry."

Andy waited for him to elaborate.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't make the connection to Anton Hill sooner. I'm really sorry that you got figured out and that you got abducted and locked up," he rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm just really really sorry Andy. If I'd just fucking sat and thought about it for a minute rather than be pissed off about Swarek's nephew I'd have seen what was happening."

Andy was silent.

"If you'd been killed Andy, I don't know what I would have done," Luke said, reaching out to grip her shoulders.

"Luke, I'm with Sam," Andy warned gently, leaning back.

"I know," Luke said, "But as a person. As a cop. As one of my UC cops. If something worse had happened to you than what did…"

"Well it didn't," Andy said, cutting him off, "So we need to try not to dwell on that. Focus on the fact that Jackson is at home with Sarah, Keaton and Molly right now instead of in a basement in the middle of nowhere or in a morgue."

Luke let out a sigh. "I'm a really big asshole," he said.

Andy laughed and nodded once. "You are," she said.

He looked at her, surprised.

"What?" she asked with a laugh, "You thought I wouldn't agree with you?"

Luke shook his head and gave a chuckle. "You're sure something McNally," he said.

Andy wrapped her arms around him and rest her head on his chest as they shared a quick embrace. She glanced out of the window towards the pit and saw Sam throwing an inquisitive glance up at the D's office.

"Are you doing okay?" Luke asked as he took a step back and sat on the edge of his own desk.

Andy shrugged. "Some days are better than others," she said with a gentle smile, "Sometimes it really gets to me. But I think that Sam is good for me. He keeps me grounded. Helps me understand that it doesn't mean anything anymore. That I'm here, safe and sound."

Luke nodded. "Swarek's a good guy," he admitted.

"He is," Andy said, glancing over at him. She smiled out the window to Sam and Luke followed her gaze.

"I'll let you go," Luke said, "Looks like he wants you back before shift."

Andy nodded with a smile.

"When do you come back?" Luke asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Andy said, nodding once.

"Oh, okay great." Luke forced a smile.

"Hey, stop kicking yourself," Andy said, reaching out grip his hand in hers quickly, "It's not even worth it."

Luke looked up at her and shook his head, chuckling. "You're a strange girl Andy," he said, "You get abducted and you're the one comforting me."

Andy laughed too. "Enjoy that coffee," she said with a grin, "I made it myself."

Luke picked it up and held it aloft in silent cheers before Andy walked out of the room.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even though it has some Luke moments, I hope you don't hate it. This was one of my favorites to write actually! Review! I'll update soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue!**

Chapter 15

Andy woke up on the morning of her first day back to work with a start. Nightmares were really getting to her. She rolled over and looked at the time. It was 3:30am. Way too early for the day to start.

She rolled over to reach for Sam to curl up around but her fingers grasped cold bed sheets instead of the warmth of his sleeping body. "Sam," she called gently in a sleepy voice, "Sam?"

Reluctantly, she pushed back the covers and rolled out of their bed, pulling socks onto her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked around the bed, taking a peek in the bathroom as she passed it before opening the bedroom door. Light was spilling out of the living room.

"Sam?" she murmured, yawning into her hand, "Where are you?"

She walked into the living room and saw Sam lying on the couch, fast asleep, laptop on his lap, head lolling over the arm of the couch.

Andy couldn't help but smile slightly. It was rare that she saw Sam so vulnerable. She crossed the room and picked the laptop up off of his lap and closed it, setting it on the coffee table.

Sam startled and his eyes shot open. "Andy?" he asked, "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I woke up and you weren't in bed," Andy said with a small smile, "Have you been out here all night?"

Sam sat up, blinking his eyes and looking around. "I guess so," he mumbled, "What time is it?"

"3:30," Andy said.

"Why are you up?" Sam asked, pulling Andy down so that she was lying on top of him on the couch.

Andy frowned.

"Nightmare?" Sam asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault," she shrugged, "Why were you out here anyways?"

"Checking my emails," Sam said, "See if any of my contacts had seen Hill."

"And?" Andy asked.

"No luck," Sam said and Andy could tell he was pissed off.

"Whatever," Andy said, shaking her head, "Come on. Let's get to bed." She pressed a kiss to his lips, rolled off of him and pushed herself to her feet. She extended a hand for him to take and then led him out of the room, flicking off the lights as she went.

Once they were settled in bed, Sam rolled and looked at her.

She glanced at him. "Yeah?" she asked, seeing his hesitant look that was illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window.

"Andy," Sam said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Andy froze, her heart hammering away in her chest. "What?" she asked unsteadily.

"I want to marry you," Sam said with a shrug, "Of course, if you don't, then that-"

Andy rolled onto her side to face him. She smiled gently. "Of course I want to Sam," she said, reaching out and cupping the side of his face.

"You're sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do," Andy said, "This just wasn't how I expected it is all."

"Close your eyes Andy," he said, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

Andy did as she was told and she felt Sam get off the bed. She heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing and a light was flicked on.

"And open," Sam said after a long moment.

Andy opened her eyes and looked around. Her face split into a wide grin as her eyes settled on Sam, dressed in his pyjama pants, kneeling on the ground. In his hands he held a small green velvet box that was open to reveal a simple but beautiful engagement ring. A silvery band with a medium sized diamond in the centre stood out from the emerald velvet.

"Andy," he said, "I know we've been through a lot of back and forth and a lot of figuring things out and a lot of waiting around, but I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of being unsure. So," he cleared his throat, "Andrea McNally," he said with a wink, "Will you marry me?"

Andy nodded and smiled again. "Of course I will Sam," she said, leaning to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. "Just never call me Andrea again," she mumbled into his neck.

Sam chuckled. "Promise." He wrapped her arms around her in return and kissed her on the cheek.

Andy leaned back and pressed her lips to his. "I love you Sam," she said.

"I love you too Andy," he said, "Now," he pulled the ring out of the box and Andy held her hand aloft.

He slid the band down her finger, over her knuckle until it came to a stop at the base of her finger. "It's perfect," she said.

Sam looked up at her and grinned before getting to his feet and pushing her backwards onto the bed and falling on top of her.

Andy let out a huge puff of air and laughed as she fought to roll him off of her. "Try not to squish your fiancée, you fatty."

Sam stuck out his bottom lip and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm not a fatty McNally," Sam said, "But you. I can just tell you're going to let yourself go once you've roped me into marrying you."

Andy heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes before rolling Sam off of her. She pressed another kiss to his lips and curled up on her side to look at him. "I love you," she said again with a smile.

"I love you too," Sam replied sincerely, "And I'll even love you if you're fat."

**AN: Just a lot of sweet, flirty fun with Andy and Sam. I hope you enjoyed it. This story has only a few more chapters left on it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue! Enjoy this short chapter! And check out that authors note at the end!**

Chapter 16

"Congratulations Sammy," Oliver said, slapping Sam on the back, "You finally did it."

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arm around Oliver's shoulders, squeezing tightly. "Thanks brother," he said with a grin. He squeezed Andy's hand in his.

It was a few days later and Sam and Andy had finally shared their news with their friends and family, which meant that Oliver had insisted on every last one of their friends going out to the Black Penny after work to celebrate.

"And you McNally," Oliver said, "Good luck with this weirdo."

Andy laughed and hugged Oliver quickly. "Thanks Shaw. Does anybody want another drink?"

Traci, Oliver, Nick, Sam, Frank, Noelle and Dov all did and so Andy made her way to the bar with Nick on her heels. She put in the orders and then leant on the counter, looking back towards where Sam was sitting joking with Oliver.

"Excited?" Nick asked her.

Andy glanced up at him. "Yes," she said with a grin, "I can't believe he finally did it."

"It was about damn time," Nick admitted, "Are you happy?"

"Very," Andy said with a smile. She looked at the ring that fit on her finger perfectly and let out a giggle. "Is it weird that I never felt like this when I was with-"

She was cut off by Nick's eyes widening and him clearing his throat.

Andy turned and saw Luke approaching them from the door. He came to a stop at the bar next to Andy and ordered a scotch. "Congratulations Andy," he said with a nod towards the group she had just come from.

"Thanks Callaghan," she said, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face.

"It's good to see you so happy," Luke said with a gentle smile.

Andy returned it and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You are happy, right?" he asked her.

"I am," she said.

"Good," Luke said with a smile, "You deserve it Andy."

She smiled up at him. "Come join us," she said, gesturing back to their table.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked dubiously, "Swarek and I, we never really see eye to eye."

Andy shrugged. "You both have to get over that," she said, picking up three glasses in her hands, "Besides, we need more hands to carry back the rest of the drinks," Andy said, gesturing the remaining two after Nick picked up three as well.

Luke hesitated but then nodded. "Yeah sure," he said, picking up the last two drinks along with his own.

Andy, Nick and Luke walked back to the table with their collected friends and set the drinks down on the table.

"So who's paying for all of these?" Oliver asked as he scooped up her fresh beer.

"Sam and my's treat," Andy said, massaging Sam's shoulders with a smile.

Sam glared up at her and she let out a laugh and bent down to kiss him firmly. "Don't worry," she whispered, "We'll leave before Oliver and stick it on him."

Sam let out a chuckle and murmured his agreement. Andy slid into the seat beside him and took a sip of her drink.

"So," Frank said, "When are you both going to be wanting time off to get married?"

"We haven't decided yet Frank," Sam said, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders, "But we'll be getting two solid weeks off, right?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Frank let out a laugh and raised his drink to the couple. "You'll be getting one." He said with a wink.

Sam raised his glass in cheers and the rest of their friends and colleagues joined in.

"So Andy," Traci said to Andy as the two women washed their hands in the restroom a while later.

"Hm?" Andy asked and she rubbed soap into her hands, looking at the ring on her finger.

"I'm going to be your Maid of Honor, right?" Traci asked with a laugh as she turned to grab some paper towels.

"Of course," Andy exclaimed, "I would have it no other way!" She dried her own hands and then wrapped her arms around Traci, "If you want to of course."

"Well who else would you ask?" Traci asked, "Gail?" she joked.

Andy let out a laugh and elbowed the detective in the ribs. "She's not all that bad," she said, "But in all seriousness, maybe Marlo?"

Traci let out a snort. "Come on McNally. I think I should return you to your fiancée now," she said.

Andy smiled at her friend. "I can't believe it sometimes," she said.

"Well you better believe it," Traci said, "Swarek finally took whatever was up his ass out. And then came to the realization that you were way too much of a catch to let you go."

Andy rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Traci's before they went back out into the bar.

**AN: Alright guys! So this is the last chapter of Completion however I do have an epilogue chapter that I will put up in the next day or so to round off this fic.**

**I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful support and encouragement you have given me through these two stories and for all the following, favoriting and reviewing you have been doing!**

**Also, I wanted to say that I am not totally sure I want to make another story in this 'series', but I am not entirely against it either. If, after the epilogue, you want me to continue and write another story along this plotline, I might be able to do that for you! Let me know though! Thanks again!**

**Make sure you all check out my new Sam and Andy fic, Irrevocable. It's only 5 chapters in but so far so good. I think it's better than my last two, so give it a go!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**


	18. Epilogue

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue! Here is the epilogue that will finally complete Completion! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**

Epilogue

Andy walked into 15 Division several months later.

She and Sam had yet to set a date for their wedding, but they weren't in a rush to get married. Since their engagement, Sam had become a detective, working closely with Traci and Luke.

"Andy, you aren't supposed to be working today," said Nick as Andy walked past him and Gail, "What are you doing here?"

She paused and turned to look at him. "Have you seen Sam?" Andy asked.

"He and Traci just got back," Nick said, "They should be in the D's office?"

"Thanks," Andy said with a smile.

"No problem," Nick said with a nod.

Andy hurried up the stairs to the detective's office and knocked on the glass door.

Sam looked up and his eyes met Andy's through the glass. He waved her in.

"What are you doing here babe?" he asked, getting to his feet and walking over to her.

"I need to talk to you about something," Andy said.

"Can it wait until tonight?" Sam asked, frowning gently, "We're pretty swamped right now."

"It's kind of urgent," Andy said. She glanced over and made eye contact with Traci who furrowed her eyebrows before pushing herself to her feet.

"Y'know, I could use a bathroom break," she said, "Luke, do you want to go get us all more coffee?" she asked, tilting her head towards Sam and Andy.

"Hm?" he asked looking up from his files at the couple, "Yeah. Sure." He got to his feet and slid out of the office behind Traci.

"So, now that you've chased everyone out of here," Sam chuckled, sitting on the edge of his desk and pulling Andy so that she was standing between his legs, "What's the matter?"

Andy hesitated, silent as she toyed with the crease in his pants on the top of his thigh. "You know, it can wait until tonight," Andy said with a shrug.

"Just spit it out," Sam said with a laugh, "I know I'm a detective and everything, but I can't read your mind." He reached up to push her hair out of her eyes and slid his hand down her side so that it came to a rest on her hip, "What's going on?"

"You know I've been feeling kind of under the weather the last month," Andy said, "Right?"

Sam nodded.

"I went to the doctor a few days ago," Andy said, "And they gave me a blood test."

"And?" Sam asked, "Are you sick?"

"No, Sam, I'm pregnant," Andy said gently, looking into his eyes hesitantly.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"We're going to have a baby," Andy said, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Really?" he asked her.

Andy nodded.

Sam's hands snaked up her sides and cupped her face, bringing it down so that her lips came down onto his. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"Are you happy?" Andy asked.

"I'm ecstatic," Sam said with a grin. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Andy's body. She returned it easily. "Are you?"

She nodded. "I love you Sam," she said into his shoulder.

"I love you too Andy."

**AN: AAAAND they lived happily ever after! =P**

**I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful support and encouragement you have given me through these two stories and for all the following, favoriting and reviewing you have been doing!**

**Also, I wanted to say that I am not totally sure I want to make another story in this 'series', but I am not entirely against it either. If, after the epilogue, you want me to continue and write another story along this plotline, I might be able to do that for you! Let me know though! Thanks again!**

**Make sure you all check out my new Sam and Andy fic, Irrevocable. It's only 5 chapters in but so far so good. I think it's better than my last two, so give it a go!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**


End file.
